Everybody Leaves
by lifehouse lover
Summary: Since I can't get this one image out of my head. I'm going to go ahead and write it down. I've added a tiny bit of the first chapter to grab your attention. Please let me know what you think with a comment or 20... Thx.  Major Chuck &, well EVERYONE angst
1. Chapter 1

I don't know about anyone else; but when Chuck said "Everybody leaves" it broke my heart. I have a story idea in mind but it will take a little time to get in online. I would like to get at least 5 comments/emails/votes from any of you who would like me to actually write my story down. It'll be pretty tragic and dramatic and 'totally' out of character for 'Chuck'! I could just let the story idea fester and play out in my mind. But, I feel like sharing. So, shoot me an email and let me know if I should proceed.

I really like Blair & Chuck. Ultimately, I want them to be together... and stay together. That being said, it was so nice to see Chuck happy for a little while. Happy, relaxed, open and kind. I really liked Eva and Chuck together. But not for long term. I like what she did for him. I know this is not a popular opinion to have in fandom...but it's mine and I'm sticking to it.

I wouldn't like it if he stayed 'shiny happy Chuck' forever. But I felt he deserved a shot at happy...for a moment, anyway. I mean, he did use Blair to get the Empire back (she was willing to offer herself to that 'perv' Jack - not happy about it, mind you, and completely 'creeped out' by the thought (as she should have been.) but willing all the same. All I'm saying is that not ALL of the blame is his. She did sleep with Jack before.

Anyway, back to Chuck. We all know he's totally in love with Blair, as she is with him. Anyone can see that she has forgiven him. Even though she's still spouting the 'I don't forgive you' party line. To smash his 'happy bubble' and make him doubt Eva the way she did was disgusting to me! Sure, it was bound to happen anyway, at some point. Eva was a prostitute - granted. But, more along the lines of 'Pretty Woman' and Chuck accepted her, and she him. Big progress in the growing up department if you ask me. Now that's all over because of Blair. She couldn't stand to see him happy - or with another girl. Now it's war.

In my story...there will be no war (emotional strife, absolutely!) Not a lot of scheming (well, maybe some). Tons of drama... lots of Chuck and Blair (maybe together, maybe not) and much Lily and Chuck! I absolutely LOVE their relationship. Chuck so needs that in his life... don't you think?

So, I hope I've enticed you enough to want to find out more. But, if I haven't; I pose a question to all of you... A heartbroken Chuck couldn't possibly get into more trouble being alone in his suite (he fired Ivan, right? and Nate is spending the night with Juliet) than being shot in the Red Light District in Prague? Right? Wrong!

Let me know...

Oh, BTW - I will finish up my Twilight story... I PROMISE.

Bu-bye

E.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay - so, I did receive 1 comment and have decided to post 'a little nibble' to get you all started. If you are interested in finding out more...I will continue. But, you HAVE TO let me know. So, please send a comment or shout out. Thanks!

Lily and Rufus were snuggled on the couch in the Van der-Bass-Humphrey penthouse. A light flame from the fireplace glowed behind them as they relaxed, barely watching an old black & white movie. "I understand you still have issues with Charles, but you should have seen him today. He was so proud to set up that fund in Eva's name. He's was so happy. That's all I really want for any of the kids...is to be happy. Although, when I saw him later on, he did seem a little out of sorts. Probably just residual issues with Blair." Lily sighed.

"Eva really seems to have turned him around." Rufus had to agree. "Yes, well, that and getting shot. I'm sure that would have some affect on anyone. I can't imagine. I don't even want to think about it. I'm just grateful that Eva was there for him." Lily remarked as she nestled closer to her husband.

_'Next on the news, an ambulance seen arriving at the 'Empire' hotel. Tune in in fifteen minutes for more details as they become available.'_ "What, what was that?" Lily immediately sat up and reached for her phone as Rufus rubbed her shoulders. "Charles' phone goes to voicemail. I'm calling the front desk." she said as she dialed again.

"Good evening, Empire Hotel, this is Megan. How can I help you?" the girl on the phone sounded nervous and guarded. "Megan, this is Lily Humphrey. I'm trying to reach Charles. There was something on the news about an ambulance. Is everything alright?" Lily asked anxiously. "Oh, Mrs. Humphrey. I-I...I'm not sure what happened. But, I think you should talk to Bernard he's with the paramedics. I'll transfer you. Please hold on." With no other information, Lily was put on hold to wait for the Empire's General Manager. Two clicks later, Bernard answered in a rush. Mrs. Humphrey, this is Bernard."

"Bernard, what's wrong? Where is Charles? Where's Ivan?" Lily was starting to panic. "I don't know where Ivan is Mrs. Humphrey. I came up to deliver some papers for Mr. Bass to sign. When Ivan didn't answer, I called. When Mr. Bass didn't answer, I let myself in. Normally I would never intrude on Mr. Bass' privacy. But Ms. Eva isn't even here." he explained as he walked away from the paramedics while they continued to work on Chuck. "I found Mr. Bass unconscious in his suite. There was some blood. I think he hit his head. So, I called the paramedics. They're almost ready to take him to the hospital." Bernard explained. "Mrs. Humphrey, it looks like a tornado hit in here. I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like Mr. Bass wrecked the place himself. I think he must have tripped or something and hit his head." He reasoned. "Eva wasn't there?" Lily quickly asked. "No mame, and I don't see any of her things here either."

"They will be taking him out through the service elevator and Megan is fielding all press inquiries for me, until I am done here." Bernard replied, moving aside so the paramedics could pass. "They're taking him now. I'll accompany them down." With that, Bernard said goodbye and hung up.

"Oh, God!" Lily cried. Rufus could here what Bernard had said through the phone. Immediately he got up and gathered their jackets. "I guess it hasn't hit Gossip Girl yet; or we'd have heard from the kids. Knowing that she should contact them, but worrying more about getting to the hospital; Lily decided not to call anyone. Just as they were heading for the door, the news came on with few details. "At least it looks like they haven't figured out it's Charles...yet." she sighed, thanking God.

Nate was woken out of his post coital slumber by the chime of his cell phone. Fumbling for it, he got annoyed discovering it was only a Gossip Girl blast. Looking over at Juliet laying beside him, he read the post.

BLAST - 'Gossip Girl here. An ambulance seen at the Empire Hotel...'

A/N: Okay, so Bernard and Megan were totally my idea. What did you think? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here we go... I wanted to get something up before tonight's episode. It's not Beta'ed. Comments and questions are welcome. I know this chapter is very short on Blair. Remember, ultimately I LOVE Chuck and Blair together. I'm just making her work for it a bit. Oh, Gossip Girl blasts are not really my thing...So, I probably won't have that many in my story. More to come, but I'd love some reviews or comments.

THANKS... on with the show...

"Pick up, pick up...Chuck, pick up!" Nate huffed into his phone while simultaneously pulling his pants on. Juliet hadn't stirred from her sleep. "Chuck, where are you?" he wondered out loud. Concerned he was about to dial again when his phone rang. 'Lily? Oh God. This isn't good.' he thought as he answered. "Nate it's Lily. Rufus and I are on our way to the hospital. It's Charles." she began.

"What happened?" he quickly asked. "We're not sure. He's unconscious. Where are you? Are you alright?" she asked. Thinking that was an odd question; Nate wanted to ask her why, but Lily continued on before he could. "Nate, can you do me a favor?" "Anything..." "Please go over to Blair's and tell them what's going on. I really don't want them to get this information from Gossip Girl." "I will. No problem. But, I just got a blast on my phone. Gossip Girl already knows. Maybe not that it's Chuck...but." Nate replied.

"Oh my. Well, just do what you can, please. Oh, do you know where Eva is? She wasn't at the suite. Neither was Ivan for that matter. I don't know what happened tonight." Lily further explained as her anxiety level rose.

"No, I have no idea. When I last saw Eva she was with Chuck. Everything seemed fine."

"Alright, we just pulled up to the hospital. Just get here as soon as you can, and Nate...be careful." With that, Lily hung up and Nate finished dressing. Juliet was still sleeping, so Nate left her a note. "Juliet, Sorry to leave. I will call you. Nate'

Nate, Serena and Blair burst through the emergency room doors and immediately saw Lily and Rufus. Lily was sitting, wringing her hands and Rufus was pacing in front of her. "Mom, Rufus, what happened?" Serena asked as she sat next to her mother. Nate looked to Rufus and Blair hung way back. "We don't really know. They're still in there with him." Lily hugged her daughter tight. "Nate, thank you for bringing them." she stated. "Of course." he replied as he sat beside Serena. "I don't understand. What the hell happened? Where is Eva?" he continued, running a hand through his hair. Serena silently eyed Blair but didn't speak. "I'll go see if they will tell us anything." Rufus interjected, anxious for something to do. Blair grew uncomfortable under Serena's gaze and defensively crossed her arms over her chest, turning towards the examination area. Lily was about to inquire about the obvious 'elephant' in the emergency room; but was stopped when Rufus walked up accompanied by a doctor. She made a motion to stand up but the doctor stopped her. He offered his hand in introduction.

"I'm Dr. Foster, I was on call when the patient was brought in." he began, crouching down to Lily's eye level. This is the kind of information one end's up sitting down for and the doctor preferred to have the family as comfortable as possible. Everyone, save for Blair, quickly took a seat so that he could update them on Chuck. "Okay, well the patient sustained an impact to the head. He's still unconscious and the tests that we've run indicate that there is a fair amount of pressure and some blood building up which we need to go in via surgery and relieve. We intend to drill a hole in the area and hopefully that will be sufficient to relieve the issue. This is the most non-invasive procedure and hopefully it will do the job. I have to tell you, that we won't know if there has been any brain damage for quite a while. Our immediate concern is stabilizing him and relieving the pressure."

"Brain Damage? Wha...?" Lily cried out. "It is possible. Since we don't know how long ago this occurred, or if his heart stopped at any point. Let's cross that bridge when AND IF we get to it, alright?" Dr. Foster said, placing his hand over Lily's fisted ones. She gulped and nodded. Rufus hugged her close and Serena's head fell on Nate's shoulder. "Now, I need some signatures for the surgery. He's..." "Charles...well, Chuck." Lily said. Nodding his understanding Dr. Foster corrected himself, "Chuck is being prepped for the procedure. Your his mother?" he asked. Lily didn't bother to clarify, and she really didn't need to. She had adopted him and so she really was his mother. She just nodded and signed the form that was placed in her lap. "You all may stay and I, or some other staff will come to update you once we are done. Afterwards Chuck will be sent to intensive care for monitoring. It's standard procedure for TBI's. Once he's settled in there you will be able to see him. I probably won't see you again after that; as I am an ER doctor."

"TBI's?" Serena asked. "Traumatic Brain Injuries" he clarified and with that, Dr. Foster was off to operate on Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE, please forgive me for the delay in updating this story... The idea of it began with a scene I thought up and couldn't get out of my head. The problem with that is, this scene occurs later in the story. I didn't just want to do a 'one shot' and start with that. So, I have had to build a beginning.

Anyway, I had 'writer's block' of sorts. I came up with several different chapter 4's... and hated them ALL!...Well, that's my explanation.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of Gossip Girl, I'd...well, I don't. So I guess I'll have to deal with it.

Please read, review, comment.

...

Slowly, agonizingly, the moments ticked by, as they waited for the surgery to be over. Close to an hour later, Lily could no longer ignore the growing number of journalists and cameras outside the hospital. She and Rufus excused themselves so that she could make a brief statement; leaving Nate, Serena and Blair to sit and wait; working hard to ignore their phones, chiming away with Gossip Girl blasts. No doubt making up horrible assumptions about Chuck's _situation_.

"Any news?" Lily asked when she and Rufus returned. "No nothing." Serena replied. With a deep sigh, Lily sank back down into her chair with Rufus beside her. "What did you say to them? They're leaving! That never happens!" Serena asked, eyeing the reporters and cameras dispersing with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I thanked them profusely for their concern and for the wonderful coverage of Chuck's benefit party earlier today. Then, I reminded them how far reaching Bass Industries is and suggested that they give us all space and time to deal with this as a family so that Chuck can thank them himself in time." Lily told her with a satisfied grin.

Quickly, they grew silent again. Each in contemplative though. Praying, pleading, scolding!

NATE: _I should have stayed in tonight. Like I really needed to jump in the sack so fast with Juliet. I'm still not sure I even trust her. Hell, I don't even know her! Oh man! What the hell happened Chuck? Come on man. You've gotta be okay. I really like the new Chuck. He's a great guy. But I'll take any Chuck I can get. Come on back. You're my best friend. I need you._

SERENA: _What a mess. I wish I knew what happened between Blair & Chuck. I know it's bad. She looks wrecked, but I can't get her to talk to me about it Chuck. What on earth did she do? You've got to be okay Chuck or Blair's going to lose it. Of course you'll be okay. You're Chuck Bass! You survived being shot, not to mention all the alcohol & drugs you've consumed over the years. You'll be fine...I hope?_

RUFUS: _What is it with this kid? Why so much drama? Lily cares too much about him. I don't know if he's worth it. Okay, I know that was harsh. Sorry. I guess he has changed in the last few months. Would have been nice if he'd been here so we could have enjoyed this 'great change' Lily seems to think happened and not hiding in Paris. _

_Well, Jenny seems to be alright and she's actually matured a little since...well, I don't want to even think about it. And Chuck did sincerely apologize to me directly...maybe he has changed? _

_What the hell happened then? He probably dumped Eva and got bombed out of his mind. Couldn't stomach being a decent human being for long...could you Chuck? Now we have to live with and clean up your mess - again. Shit. No, the tox screen showed he wasn't intoxicated which is strange - for you.I hate seeing Lily so upset. I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind when he wakes up...If he wakes up? God, I hope he's alright._

LILY: _Oh Charles, what happened? For someone so privileged, you haven't taken the easiest road, have you? Please be alright. Please God, Bart if you are listening, please... I can't lose him. He's the one that needs me most out of all of them. He really does, and I need him. I can't imagine my life without him in it. He's changed, grown up into the man I always knew he could be. _

_I know Blair still loves him. She can't hide it. She won't admit it either. He truly loves her with everything in him. I am so thankful to Eva for taking care of him. For loving him. I know he loved her. I could tell. But, she's not Blair. Never will be. Blair has some growing up to do before I think they can really make it work for the long run. I care a great deal for Blair. But it was so wonderful to see Chuck so at ease and happy with Eva. I want that for him. God, I hope he didn't do something stupid and push Eva away. But, that's probably what happened. I'm sure she would be here otherwise. At the very least, she would call._

_Please God...let Charles come out of this alright. _

BLAIR: _What have I done? This is all my fault! No, stop that! That's preposterous. They weren't a good fit. She was to common for him. A prostitute FOR GOD SAKES! I can't believe he knew and didn't care. What is up with that? This is not my Chuck! Oh God. I'm still in love with him and I've hurt him so much. The look on his face...the devastation. I think I broke him. He might be broken forever now. What have I done? What if he'll never be okay? What am I going to do? I can't deal with this...I've got to get out of hear. I can't... _

Blair bolted from the emergency room so quickly. It took all of them by complete surprise. She hadn't uttered a single word the whole time they'd been there waiting and now she was just... gone! Nate jumped up to run after her, but Serena stopped him. "Let her go, Nate." she said. "She should be here. What is her problem? We all know she still loves him! He needs her now!" He countered. "Just let her go. I'll call her when we have some news; try and get her to come back to the hospital."

...

Almost three hours after the surgery began, a doctor they had not met walked up to the group. "Hi, I'm Dr. Conlin. I was assisting in your son's surgery." she said, offering her small cold hand to Lily and then Rufus as she pulled up an empty chair from a few feet away and sat. "How's Charles?" Lily asked desperately. "He's in recovery for the next hour or so, and then he'll be transfered to the ICU. Dr. Foster had an emergency with another patient and he asked me to come see you. The surgery went as well as could be expected. He's been stabalized, but because it's already so late, you probably won't be able to see him until morning; once he's settled in the ICU. You're going to need your rest anyway. This is a trauma for all of you. Come back in the morning. Visiting hours are longer in the ICU. You'll be able to see him more tomorrow." Dr. Conlin informed them. "What about brain damage? Dr. Foster said that was a possibility?" Lily asked. "Well, it's too early to be able to determine if, or to what extent there is any brain damage. They will run a few tests once he's awake." she reassured. A collective 'thank you' from all, and the doctor excused herself.

A collective sigh overcame the group as they prepared to leave the hospital, albeit unwillingly. Rufus had noticed that the doctor had evaded giving them any actual details on the surgery, but he kept that thought to himself.

to be continued... please review...I'd love to know what everyone thinks - I think? I will do my very best to update by Friday.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A NEW CHAPTER... I'm BAAACCCKKK! I don't know if anyone's still interested in this. I probably should have just made it a 'one shot' piece. But, I didn't. I've got a bit more written already and will post again this weekend. Please read and review.

Comments welcome!

Disclaimer - I only own my own characters. The rest of Gossip Girl I'm just borrowing for a while.

Thanks

Stirred from her worry and concern. Lily desperately wanted to ignore her cell phone, vibrating in her lap. She was sitting in the world's most uncomfortable chair beside Chuck's bed in the ICU. Her body begged to get up and move around, but she couldn't make herself. It was late, maybe 10 pm on the second day since Chuck's surgery and she was the only one still there with him. She'd asked Rufus to make sure everyone else got back to the penthouse to eat and rest. He wanted to stay with her, but she assured him that she was alright and told him that she'd call if she needed him.

Both Nate and Serena had spent most of the past two days at the hospital. Eric and Rufus made an honest effort of support and concern; but tensions were still high regarding Jenny. Even though she'd repeatedly assured them all that it wasn't simply Chuck's fault. She'd been spinning out of control for a long time and she used Chuck just as much as he did her.

Lily was certain that the call she was trying to ignore was Rufus, checking up on her. Finally, Lily relented and casually looked at her phone's caller ID, but no number was listed. Unsure who was calling her, Lily checked her voicemail.

"Hello, I don't know if you know who I am. I'm Charles' biological mother. We never got the opportunity to meet in person. I heard on the news that...Well, if you would be so kind as to...I don't suppose you'd..." the woman didn't finish her thought. She simply sighed and hung up. Lily stood up and stepped closer to the bed were Chuck's still and unconscious body lay.

Wires and tubes connected him to monitors and IV bags, a catheter and blood pressure cuff. Chuck's whole head was wrapped with gauze from the surgery and Lily had been staring at the site were they'd drilled - waiting, and worrying that he would begin to bleed through the dressing and for the hospital staff to inform her that he'd taken a turn for the worse. So far, it hadn't. He'd come through the procedure fine. The doctors had explained that they'd had to shave his head. Something none of them were looking forward to Chuck seeing when he woke up. Lily grasped one of his chilled hands, squeezing it, saying another silent prayer before she stepped just outside the door to his room to address the voicemail she'd just listened to.

Facing the window to his room, Lily dialed the number and hit 'send' as she took a deep cleansing breath and waited for the woman to pick up.

"Lily?" silence.

"Lily, is that you?" The question was timid, nervous.

"Yes" Lily replied as she stared through the glass at Chuck. "I got your message." was all she added. She was going to make the woman work for it if she wanted information. "I know it's rather late..." the woman began. "In more ways than one." Lily remarked. After a second or two the woman continued. "I've seen a few news segments and was concerned about Charles. Is he?"

"He's stable." Lily simply said. She could hear the relief in the deep sigh as the woman continued. "Do you know what happened?" The woman then asked. "No" Lily stated. Realizing that she wasn't going to get much more information and knowing that she really didn't have the right to inquire, the woman proceeded with an olive branch. "I'm sorry we never got the opportunity to meet. Charles was very eager for me to meet you. I didn't get to know him all that well during my time in the city. I know he thinks the world of you. You have been the mother to him that I was unable to be." the woman offered.

"Don't you mean _unwilling_ to be?" Lily chided, feeling slightly guilty for the remark before she continued. "I know, about you, your past and about Jack, and how you tricked Charles out his hotel. Granted, I learned of everything after all the damage was done. How could you do that to Charles?" This was what Lily really wanted to know. "I guess you aren't aware that Jack attacked me last year. He nearly raped me. He was upset about losing control of BI - through Charles. I don't understand your attraction to him.

"I have no good explanation...I'm no longer with Jack." The woman offered. "Well, that's a smart choice." Lily responded, hopeful that this woman wasn't as messed up as Lily feared she was. "He left me." the woman confessed after a beat. 'I guess she is as messed up as I thought.' Lily internalized but remained quiet - too stunned to speak.

"I don't suppose you would allow me to see Charles?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. No." Lily replied, but being a mother; she couldn't completely deny this woman hope for the future. "At this point in time, I don't think that seeing you is what's best for Charles. But, when I feel the time is right; I will broach the subject with him, and if he wants to see you, I will let you know. That's the best I can do. Until then, I'd appreciate it if you would keep your distance from my family." Lily paused to see if there would be any argument and when she was met with silence, she continued. "Now, I have to go. It's late. Goodbye." and with that Lily shut her phone off, walked back into Chuck's room to collect her bag and coat. She said goodnight to Chuck - promising to be back in the morning.


End file.
